robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacey Templeton
Lacey is the main character in the story The Kingdom of Broken Dreams. Introduction Lacey is the heir to the thrown of the Malaya Kingdom. At the age of eight Lacey lost both of her parents. Her father being the King, was brutally murdered, while her mother disappeared, without a trace. Lacey assumes that her mother is dead and knows that her father is in fact, dead. Lacey ran away from her people and left the capital Malaya to travel through the other towns that Malaya controls. Lacey is known to be a traveler and also a lone wolf. On her adventures, she makes many friends such as James Stide, a friendly rebel leader who teaches her how to fight. James teaches Lacey how to defend herself and fight back, as well as trained beside her with another one of his strongest fighters. Lacey grew close to both Zane and James who she spent much time with training side by side. These three were known as the best fighters and strongest fighters in The Rebel Group, which is a group of fighters who help travelers go from one town to another, providing protection for those people as well as needed fight tactics. Lacey has long brown curly hair, emerald green eyes with a hint of brown and slightly tanned skin. Her looks are both a combination of her mother and fathers looks as well as a very nature toned look, which is meant to represent her being all for her kingdom, and its nature. Role in the Kingdom of Broken Dreams Lacey Templeton is the rightful ruler of the Malaya Kingdom and is the main character of the story. She is the protagonist, in that everything she does has a good intention and is overall the only actual good represented in the story. Lacey Templeton will travel throughout the story meeting new people in many places. She visits a village known as Velari because of its reminder of her parents and how they would always visit this place. Throughout the story, the reader will notice a pattern about Lacey that she tends to travel to places and travel with people who bring her happiness or remind her of her life with her family. In Velari Lacey discovers The Secret Garden, and meets the Holt's family which consists of Sam, his three sisters Kaylee, April, and Hannah, and Lastly their widowed mother Marina. During one of her trips to the secret garden Lacey runs into her old companion and training buddy Zane. From there Zane and Lacey developed a close bonded relationship, that came from a close friendship back when they trained in the rebel army. Zane and Lacey would always practice training in the secret garden. After a course of a week or so Lacey moves on from Velari to continue on her journey to find who she is. It was hard for her to go, but because Zane was coming with her, it made it easier for her to travel. On the journey Zane and Lacey run into a group of Marksin soldiers and their adviser/commander. Over hearing the plans they rush to the next destination now on their map, Leilani. Leilani is Lacey's first actual test on how well she is able to protect her people, and really proves to her what she needs to do if she wants to save them all. Symbol meaning in The Kingdom of Broken Dreams Lacey stands as a symbol of everything that is good and safe, while General Leo Starks is the exact opposite. Lacey runs throughout the story from towns and villages, in an attempt to reunite her kingdom and learn the ways of being the rightful ruler. Being that her Kingdom is under the control of the Marksin Army, she has to try and remain low profile, as to not be caught and identified as the last living heir to the Malaya throne. Throughout her adventure, Lacey will pretend to be a normal civilian, hiding her identity of a princess. Even as she pretends and hides her identity Lacey still represents hope, safety and everything that is good. As Lacey moves throughout the story she is intended to find her destiny and her path is meant to become clearer for her and the reader. Category:Kingdom of Broken Dreams Category:Josiekinz Category:Epicness of Josie Category:Protagonist Category:Kajara Category:Malaya Category:Ruler Category:Living Category:Major Character Category:Main Character